Kōun Kishi
Kōun Kishi is a elite Jōnin from the hiden sand village who joind the akatsuki to find whear he belongs,due to this he has become an S-class criminal Background Before Kōun was born he was infused with the one tailed iron shikauk wihch was created by the sand village to increse the strenght of the village.after his birth due to the fear that the iron shikaku would go on a rampage the villagers placed him out side the village because of this he spent most of his days training to become stronger so that the villagers wont fear him and respect him insted but do to all his efferts the villagers didn't show any sign of simpathy towards him. After becoming a Jōnin he resignd from his vallage to find where he belongs so that he can live in peace. After wondering for 3 years he learnt how to fully control his powers and later on Kōun joind the Akatsuki to help himself find where he belongs. Abilities Kōun is a very powerful shinobi, so much so that he was made Jōnin at the age of 14. Saizo noted after Koun joined the Akatsuki the he is an opponent that shouldn't be under estimated, he uses the same fighting style as Garaa which is a stationary type, he rarely needs to move his entire body to attack an opponent. but if an opponent would get too close he has a good amount of taijutsu and physical strength to disable a strong foe. He has been known to have a high knowlege of Kinjutsu. Fūinjutsu Iron Sand Control Since he has the kekkei genkai, Magnetism Release he possesses the ability to manipulate iron sand, he can use this for many purposes e.g: Offensive, Defensive. at first he was limmited to the amount of iron sand that is on his body but later on he had developed a secret move, Iron Sand Desert which covers the entire area in iron sand that gives him the up most advantage in any battle, he can create all sorts of weapons depending on the situation, he also covers himself in a compacted layer of iron sand providing an additional defence. Taijutsu Becouse of the iron sand he has developt his own version Nintaijutsu allowing him to make larger versions of his body parts like arms and leg to increas striking efficiency. Due to wearing the Iron sand his strength increases but his movments become slower than usual, but when he takes it off his speed jumps tramendosly but this works as a double edge sword making him more volnrable to incoming attacks Genjutsu Koun dosen't have any Genjutsu skills which made him develope a seal that he placed on his back to cancle any genjutsu thrown at him practically making him immune to eny Genjutsu. Intelligence He is known to be calm and collective during batles and posses great knowlege of forbiden jutsus, he is known to bee quite observant of his enemy. Stats